Zero Laser
The Zero Laser is Samus Aran's "Final Smash" in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and is an extremely powerful blast of energy. Samus becomes eligible to use this technique only when she has destroyed a "Smash Ball". The massive recoil from the blast overloads the Power Suit, which falls off and reveals Zero Suit Samus. The blast is a highly unfocused stream of the blue-hot energy that comprises the normal Charge Beam, seeming to contradict the name "Zero Laser", which suggests a highly focused and localized beam. When launched, the beam travels across the current stage in a rather slow manner, creating a near inescapable blast. When in the process of firing, Samus can slowly sweep the beam up or down to hit targets who have decided to try and dodge the blast by jumping or by hanging onto a ledge. The beam creates a slight suction effect in the direction of the beam's trajectory that can draw falling targets towards the blast. Once caught in the blast, it is almost impossible for a target to escape until the energy forcibly launches him or her away, which usually proves fatal. Even after Samus has finished firing, the blast will continue to travel across a stage slowly and steadily until it moves off-camera. Once the beam has completely left the Arm Cannon, it can no longer be swept up or down. The Zero Laser does not appear in any Metroid games, but Gandrayda (in her "Samus-G" form) fires a beam very similar to the Zero Laser. It was likely inspired by the Hyper Beam in Super Metroid. Samus also can be seen firing a beam during the various loading screens in Metroid Prime Trilogy that is very similar in appearance to the Zero Laser. Strategic Use The Zero Laser is easy to dodge when fired from a distance, so it is recommended to fire when targets are in close quarters. A near foolproof strategy would be to launch the Zero Laser at a target who is cornered at a ledge, so in effect the blast will carry the target off-stage to his or her death. Speedy targets such as Sonic, Captain Falcon, or perhaps even another Zero Suit Samus will be able to dodge the blast by jumping behind Samus, but they can still be pulled into the blast if they come too close. Launching the Zero Laser and sweeping it up at an airborne target (preferably one that is falling after a third jump) is a sound strategy if the target proves too quick to hit. Once the blast eliminates the target's landing options, he or she will have no choice but to fall into the blast. In short, the key to using the sluggish Zero Laser is to present a target with no options of escape. The Zero Laser can be fired in the air, but one should be take care not to activate it whilst airborne over a bottomless pit or over the ledge of the map, as after the laser is fired Samus will continue to fall slowly towards her death throughout the entire duration of the Zero Suit transformation. Recoil Once the blast has completely left the Arm Cannon, Samus will lose her armor and continue to fight as Zero Suit Samus. Pieces of the Power Suit remain scattered at her feet and can be used as throwing items. In this form, Samus is very fast and agile, giving the player a sound alternative to using Samus with the Power Suit. Zero Suit Samus must acquire a "Smash Ball" to use "Power Suit Samus", the Final Smash technique that restores her armor. However, if a player would rather stay in this quick and agile form, "Smash Balls" should be avoided. Trophy "Samus's Final Smash. The beam emerging from her Arm Cannon is dreadfully powerful and causes great damage to enemies. The beam travels slowly but can be swept up and down. The recoil of the beam is so great that it tears off her Power Suit, revealing Zero Suit Samus. The pieces of her armor can be picked up and thrown as weapons." Gallery Image:Samus SSBB5.jpg|Samus charging her Final Smash, Zero Laser. Image:Samus SSBB6.jpg|Samus releases the Zero Laser. Image:Samus SSBB7.jpg|Samus' Power Suit falls off, revealing Zero Suit Samus. See Also *Zero Suit Samus *Power Suit Samus *Super Smash Bros. Brawl Category:Beams Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Trophies